The Reunion
by xxDracoDragonxx
Summary: 10 Years ago something happened which made Hermione turn her back on the people she knew. Then an invite arrives asking her to come back for a reunion, can she stand to go back to the place where it all happened? Lucky Mrs Malfoy is not alone now.FINISHED
1. Letters and Handcuffs

It has been so long since I've felt the urge to write something but I was randomly at work and the urge came over me so here I sit as my desk not working but writing!  
The idea is still in its early stage so any thoughts you want to chuck my way are welcome...  
My real name is J K Rowling and I own everything.. Then I wake up and realise that nope I'm me and me is not JKR :(  
For those of you with sensitive eyes and minds please be warned that I get quite naughty and sometime just downright dirty, don't read if that's not your thing.

* * *

**01.55am**

'**Oh, I hate you so much.'**

'**You've said that before.'**

'**Well I mean it, don't you come near me again!'**

'**You need to calm down Hermione.'**

'**I WILL NOT!'**

'**Hermione, please calm down.'**

**05.03am**

'**I'm so proud of you!'**

'**I love you so much!'**

'**I love you too.'**

'**I didn't mean what I said, before.'**

'**I know, we have done this before remember.'**

**'Yes, vividly! So have you given it any thought? It is you turn.'**

'**It is isn't it; I have one or two ideas...'**

'**And the winner is?'**

'**Welcome to the world Grace Marie Malfoy.'**

* * *

_Some years later..._

From an early age Hermione Granger knew that there were certain things that would happen in her life; she would meet people and become lifelong friends, study and have a good job and fall head over heels in love with someone, marry them and start a family. In that order.

It wasn't much of a plan but it was what she wanted, that was before she received her letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, before the 'Troll Incident' and the friendship that soon followed. Before she found herself enemy to certain parts of this new community based on how she was born.

The plan had gotten a little sidetracked whilst trying to stay alive, but Hermione had never thought that it wouldn't work out. She, Hermione Granger would always stay friends with Harry, the Weasley's and many more people; she would work for the new ministry and marry Ron. Life would be perfect.

That was before the drunken mistake

Before the mother of all fights

Before her friends turned their back on her

Before Hermione had enough and left her life without a backwards glance.

Well, at least that is what she thought before she received that bloody letter.

* * *

Draco arrived home at exactly 5.45 as normal, and as normal he was attacked. A small child with thick mousy blonde hair had jumped out of the cloak cupboard.

'Did I get ya daddy? Did I make ya jump?' Draco laughed good naturally and picked his son up,

'If I say yes will you stop jumping out at me?'

'Never!'

'Okay okay, give me a kiss you little terror' the little boy placed a quick kiss to his dad's lips, then he frowned 'Daddy'

'Yes, Ty?' shifting the boys weight on his hip Draco started to walk down the corridor towards the kitchen 'Is mummy upset?' pausing slightly he asked 'why would you think that?' Ty shrugged his small shoulders. 'Maybe she's upset that you keep jumping out at daddy?' Draco suggested knowing full well what the problem was. Ty laughed 'Don't be silly daddy.'

Draco put his son down when they reached the kitchen but still rested a hand on his shoulder, he saw his wife's back as she knelt in front of their daughter putting her arms in a light pink jacket, 'All wrapped up for Nanny' Hermione brushed her nose against her two years olds then picked her up, she smiled radiantly when she noticed him. 'How long have you been there?' she asked, walking over to kiss him softly, 'Dadda!' Grace exclaimed happily stretching out her arms to be carried by her other parent. 'I only just got in, didn't you hear Ty try and scare me?' Taking hold of his little girl Draco kissed her curls, Hermione shook her head looking smiling, 'Ty come on you need to put you jacket on Nanny will be hear shortly. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting.'

* * *

One temper tantrum, four kissing and a few goodbyes later Hermione and Draco were in the living room on the sofa. This time minus the kids and plus two glasses of wine.

'So, I take it the reason we are getting rid of the kids is not because you need to do some more research for your book but because of the letter.' Draco started getting right to the heart of the situation, Hermione frowned her head resting on his lap,

'You got one too?'

'Yes I did,'

'What do you want to do?

'What do you want to do?'

'Draco!'

'Hermione!'

'You're impossible when you're like this!' Hermione sat up while Draco just smiled at her. 'I don't know what I want to do, part of me wants to go then the other part thinks why bother. Now tell me what you are thinking?'

'My first thought was to tell them where to go!' Draco announced rubbing her back; Hermione looked at him, 'But then?'

'But then, I realise that it's been years. Everything should have calmed down and that if there was any trouble I'd be there for you anyway.'

'My hero' Hermione laughed, moving to sit on his lap wrapping an arm round his neck.

'Shut it.' Draco joked, 'So we're going then?'

Hermione nodded, 'We're going to our School Reunion'

* * *

'So are we going to make the most of our children-less night?' Draco asked. Hermione giggled as she got up from the sofa grabbed her husband's hand and led him to the bedroom 'Well, I'm actually stuck on the plot a bit so maybe you could help me.' She confessed, she let go of his warm hand and grabbed from her night stand a gold notepad and held it out for him 'You read it tell me what you think' Draco looked down at the flowing script in his hands and started reading...

_Melissa was spread on the iron bed like a Greek Goddess, her gold curls covering her naked breasts, 'What took you so long?' she questioned him, 'Well if I knew what would be waiting for me when I got back I would never have bothered with these.' From behind his back he pulled out pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. Melissa breathing hitched slightly from the slight 'Don't just stand there, hurry up' she commanded, Phil removed his clothing slowly allowing her to see his flesh, he was hot for her his body responding without even touching her soft skin. Deciding that he was taking too long Melissa moved from her spot on the bed and slid closer to him, she slid her fingers over the front of his work trousers feeling his jerk under to touch. 'Get in the middle of the bed' Phil demanded of her; happily she complied opening up her legs so he could have a better look at her. Phil removed all his clothing and knelt on the bed, 'turn around' she flipped over, her breast push down on the cold silk sheet. She could feel the bed dip where his weight was by her head; she heard the clip of the handcuffs then felt him place one then the other around her slim wrist. She was so hot for him just waiting for him to impale her was making her wet...._

Draco placed the notebook back on his wife's nightstand just as Hermione was coming out of the bathroom completely naked her hands behind her back, his voice thick with lust he asked 'So, how does it end?' Hermione shrugged, her body teasing him more by her movement 'I thought we could work on that together' she then brought her hand in front of her to show a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs.


	2. Dragons and Coffee

I had this slightly finished before I posted the first chapter which is why I m able to update so quick, please don t get too used to this like I have said before I am writing this during work, the minimum I aim to post will be once a month.

* * *

**'You were right mum!'**

**'I normally am son, what about this time?'**

**'Thought you'd like to know that you are going to be a grandmother again'**

**'I knew it!! Didn't I tell you two that there was a glow about you Hermione? Congratulations. Oh, Hermione come here I'm so happy for you! How far along are you? Have you told Ty? Is it a boy or a girl? You know I'm always free for babysitting'**

**'We've only just found out ourselves, we are 7 weeks gone, we are going to tell Ty later tonight, we have no idea the sex of the baby, and yes we know that you are always free for babysitting and we love you for that.'**

* * *

It had been a few days since Hermione and Draco had received their letters from their former school inviting them to their 10 year School reunion. 'I wonder what people will say when we walk in together.' Draco mused again over breakfast, 'Are we all going to mummy's old school?' Ty asked from his seat 'Would you like to go?' Draco asked his son, Ty nodded his head and Grace followed her brother's lead, 'Well isn't it lucky that you are all going then' Hermione beamed from the doorway overlooking her family, 'Woo, it is true that you have Dragons at Hogwarts mum?' Ty asked, Grace gasped her eyes widening 'dwagons!'

'There used to a baby dragon called Norbert that lived for a little while in Hagrid's cabin but then she had to be moved'

'Why'

'Well, Dragons are not meant to live in houses they need lots of open space, and they grow very big'

'Even bigger then dad?'

'Yes Ty, even bigger then dad'

'Cool!'

* * *

Hermione and Maggie Smith had been friends instantly, when Hermione came across the blonde crying alone in a park near her new home she couldn't help but approach her, after finding her boyfriend in bed with her younger sister on their 4 year anniversary; the slight witch had stunned both parties and fled. Hermione had taken this strange women home with her and after two bottles for vodka, lots of soul searching and many tears later they both knew that they would be friends for life.

'I can't believe you are going back!' exclaimed Maggie.

Hermione sat in the local coffee shop near Graces nursery. Across from her sat the stunning blonde.

'Mag, come on what is the worst that will happen?'

'I don't know what's the worst that could happen? How about you come back a broken shell like they left you in!' the short women exclaimed loudly.

'Maggie, calm down. You forget Draco will be with me.' Hermione informed her, Maggie huffed 'Well I guess that's okay'

Having finally calmed her friend Hermione went back to enjoying her drink it was a ritual for the pair now, every Monday morning they would drop Grace off at Nursery for 3 hours whist they had a drink caught up on the latest gossip, which more often than not involved Maggie's most recent conquest.

'So, tell me my dear muse what have you been up to.' Hermione asked, Maggie smiled wickedly before giving her a blow for blow detailed exchange of the previous night's escapade with a 'charming and cunning Mr Terry Hill.'

'You didn't!' Hermione exclaimed more than once hand covering her mouth holding in the laugh that wanted to escape her smiling lips. 'I did and he didn't even flinch. I still don't know if I'm impressed or disappointed' she confessed. 'Anyway how is our star Melissa getting on?'

'Well I'm stumped on the ending, do we want a happy settled women with a man who can match her or should she be the man hunter forever?' Hermione wondered aloud playing with her napkin, 'You'll figure it out chick; you've done this for all the others' She was reassured, and Hermione nodded. 12 o'clock came and Hermione left her friend and went to collect her daughter, 'Mummy mummy!' Grace beamed up at her; 'Hello Gracie' Hermione picked the child up and kissed her forehead before they headed home.

* * *

'Draco?' She called upon entering the front door, the only reason she called we because his robe was hanging up. She knew that he was wearing it before he left for the office but he shouldn't have been home until 5.45 as normal. 'Drake?' she called again 'Dadda?' Grace called copying her. 'Let sort you out first shall we,' Hermione organised herself. Feeding and reading with her daughter took up an hour and a half of her time but her little ball of energy soon fell asleep in the lounge.

She was then free to hunt for her husband. They had been together for eight years four of those spent as husband and wife, Draco Malfoy; the bane of her teenage year the lover of her adult years.

She found him in the first room she looked in; their bedroom, he was flat out on their bed dressed in only his boxers, she went over and laid down beside him. He looked so peaceful, his perfect lips slightly parted the way that both Grace and Ty's did when slept, his hair dishevelled Hermione just itched to brush the hairs away from his eyes 'It's rude to stare.' Draco whispered, Hermione screamed clutching her chest, 'I thought you were asleep?' She accused rattled slightly from shock,

'I was, I heard you coming up the stairs' he lazily threw one arm around her waist bringing her closer to him 'Why are you home so early, is everything okay?' Draco leant forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. 'Can't the boss go home early every once and awhile' he questioned,

'Yes a normal boss can, you on the other hand never do. So 'fess up, what are you doing?'

'I was doing some research.'

'What on?'

'On a few certain Gryffindor's'

'Oh.'

Hermione frowned at him, biting the side of her lip, Draco tighten his arm around her 'Would you care to know what I have found out?' he asked, the brunette in his arms nodded ever so slightly 'I have a file on your night stand that has everything you would want to know'

'So you came home to go to sleep so I could have a file.' She questioned after finding her voice again.

'Nope, I came home to grab a few hours sleep before I handed you that, then I will leave you here while I sort out the kids and dinner'

'You know I love you right?' Hermione mumbled before kissing him soundly on the lips,

'I know, I'll be downstairs if and when you need me'


	3. What's in the files?

Well now what do we have here? could this be another chapter?!?!?!? I think it is :)

To everyone who has R&R thank you very much!! maybe this is why I have updated so fast, why don't you keep them coming and then we can test it out?

Once again I wish I wish everything HP belonged to me but alas they do not it's all for JKR.

On with the story...

* * *

'**You look stunning by the way; have I told you that Mrs Malfoy?'**

'**You might have mentioned a few times Mr Malfoy'**

'**I can't wait to get you out of that wedding dress!'**

'**Draco!'**

'**Don't worry my dear wife I'm sure that Ty will be wiped out from all the fuss Marcus has given him. Then I can have you all to myself'**

'**I told you it was cleaver to invite my publicist, aren't I the cleaver wife.'**

'**Sorry to interrupted guys but it's time to cut the cake.'**

'**Okay Maggie we'll be there in a minute I just want another dance with my husband'**

'**I like it when you call me that'**

'**Well I like saying it'**

'**You guys are so cheesy, it is sickening'  
**

* * *

Hermione sat on the bed looking at the folders sitting on her nightstand. A part of her did not want to delve into them, who needed to know what was happing to them? She had gone 9 years without speaking to them. Nine years was a long time, in that time she had got married had two children published 10 erotic books and had travelled to so many places helping where her magic could.

However, her name might have changed but she was still Hermione Granger. Always wanting to know what was happening. Hermione slid from the bed and walked over to them, there were three normal brown files, without looking at the labels she picked them up then sat back on the bed and spread them out before her.

Ginny Weasley

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Taking a deep breath Hermione placed one in front of her, 'Better get this started with' she said to herself before turning the page. He was smiling at her, with his green eyes sparkling and his scar barely showing behind the mop of messy hair. Quickly removing the photo Hermione quickly read the information in front of her picking up on a few things;

* * *

_**Harry James Potter**_

_D.O.B; 31 July 1980_

_Relationship; Married to Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Children; None_

_Parents_

_Father; James Potter – died; 31 October 1981_

_Mother; Lily Evans – died; 31 October 1981_

_Siblings; Only Child_

_Location; 12 Grimmauld Place, was for many years home to the Black family - one of the wizarding world's oldest pureblood families, for a while it was used as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix ._

_Work; joined the Auror Department at age 18, (Turned down the position on Defence against the Arts Professor at Hogwarts)_

_**Facts;**_

_When Harry was just over a year old, his parents were murdered by He Who Must Not Be Named. Harry survived He Who Must Not Be Named's Killing Curse._

_Harry carries a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead._

_Harry is famous as the only known person to survive "Avada Kedavra", the killing curse, and from that point on is known as "The Boy Who Lived"._

_Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 6 years,_

_Best friends and constant companions Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger._

_The highlights from these school years;_

_Mysteriously chosen by the Goblet of Fire to compete in the dangerous Triwizard Tournament, even though another Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, was already selected, Cedric Diggory died in the last round and a professor imposter turned out to be Barty Crouch Jn._

_Forming a secret student organization called Dumbledore's Army to teach defense against the dark arts._

_Being in Battle of the Department of Mysteries,_

_The death of Dumbledore and the fight in Hogwarts_

_Most famously the Battle of Hogwarts._

_**Tabloids**_

_The Potter Wedding was held on the 2 year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, a huge gathering of Witches and Wizards from around the world came to show their love and respect for their 'Saviour' with the notable acceptation of Miss Hermione Granger who although has not been seen with her former school friend for over a year, there was speculation that she was expected to make an appearance._

Potter turns down positions at his former School as Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Hermione stopped reading, so they did get married in the end. Well. That was something. And so quickly after... It.

* * *

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley**_

D.O.B; 11 August1981

Relationship; Married to Mr Harry James Potter

Children; None

Parents

Father; Arthur Weasley

Mother; Molly Prewett

Siblings; Youngest of the seven Weasley children and the first girl to be born into the Weasley clan for several generations, older brothers; Bill, Charlie, Percy, twins Fred (died in the Battle of Hogwarts) and George, and Ron.

Location; Location; 12 Grimmauld Place, was for many years home to the Black family - one of the wizarding world's oldest pureblood families, for a while it was used as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

Work; Housewife

That was all Hermione read, this file was lighter than the other, Ginny never went on any of the real adventures with the 'golden trio'

Picking up the next folder Hermione heart jumped, this was the one she was dreading but she had to do it, quickly flipping it open she didn't bother to look into the trusting face of the person she hurt most.

* * *

_**Ronald Bilius Weasley**__D.O.B; 1 March 1980_

Relationship; Single

Children; None

Parents

Father; Arthur Weasley

Mother; Molly Prewett

Siblings; five older brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, twins Fred (died in the Battle of Hogwarts) and George, and a younger sister, Ginny.

Location; When in England, the Weasley family home, known as "The Burrow" outside Ottery St. Catchpole, also has a home in Dublin but is rarely there since he moved job.

Work; had one season as Keeper for the Irish team Kenmare Kestrels where he was mostly know for his womanising rather than playing but he was later sold to the Chudley Cannons where he seemed to settle down and has helped them reach the final of the Champions Quidditch League for the last two seasons.

_**Facts**_

_Best friend to Harry Potter._

_They first met on the Hogwarts Express, and they begin their friendship, he has also helped out Harry Potter on numerous occasions._

_In his second year he received Special Awards for Services to the School for helping in the rescue of his younger sister from the Basaltic attack. At the start of the same school year he along with Harry Potter flew his father's enchanted Ford Anglia to Hogwart, they were spotted by two muggles who later had to have their memoires modified._

_Was taken by the Merpeople into the lake on the Schools grounds where he had to wait for Harry Potter to save him as part of the Triwizard Tournament, he is the one whom Harry would most miss._

_Has been a Gryffindor prefect_

_Later became a keeper for his house team; Gryffindor._

_He was part of the secret student organization called Dumbledore's Army to teach defense against the dark arts._

_Being in Battle of the Department of Mysteries,_

_There for the Battle of Hogwarts, where he lost a brother._

_Ron's Patronus Charm takes the form of a Jack Russell terrier_

_**Tabloids**_

_Ronald Weasley still "No comment" on the whereabouts of Hermione Granger._

_Ron Weasley once again stumbles out of trendy nightclub Kink with a stunning blonde on arm._

_R B Weasley makes Kenmare Kestrels team as Keeper._

_Seems to be drama at the Kenmare Kestrels Keepers home on the weekend, rumours state that Ronald Weasley was caught up in a cat fight between two women he is 'dating' Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, both former class mates it seems have been seeing the Quidditch star at the same time when they found out they turned on each other._

_Kenmare Kestrels sell wayward Keeper Ronald Weasley to the Chudley Cannons._

_Real improvement from Chudley Cannons Keeper Ron Weasley, will he keep up the good work in the Champions Quidditch League Final against his former club?  
_

* * *

Draco came to her two hours later, Hermione was curled in a ball in the middle of the bed clutching a picture of a red headed man, 'It's okay Hermione' Draco whispered softly as he slipped behind her wrapping an arm around the silent figure, 'talk to me.' His arm moved as the brunette took a deep breath and turned around, her eyes were not red rimmed from crying like he had expected.

'Where are the kids?' she asked,

'Maggie is playing with them down stairs.'

'What did you do to convince her to come over?'

'I told her what I got for you and she all but apparated into the bedroom!'

Hermione smiled at this, her hot headed friend nearly always acting before she thinks again.

'So, tell me what you're thinking.'

'I'm thinking that maybe I'm glad that I did read that. It was nice in a strange way, to be able to read how they are doing and knowing that they are fine without having to see them and have all that tension'

'I still don't know if it's a good or bad thing that I've shown you it.'

'Draco, trust me when I say I'm okay.'

He huffed slightly, running his left hand along her side, down her arm to her hand that still held the moving photo

'It would be so much easier if you were not holding this.'

Hermione held the photo up to look at it again. Ron was being carried on his team mate's shoulders as he waved a huge golden cup in the air. She then let it fall on top of the information she had read

'Oh Draco Malfoy you jealous sod, stop it!' smiling she reached for his scowling face 'This ring on my finger tells the world I am taken, as yours does you.' His famous smirk that she hadn't seen grace his face since she got her letter was back and Hermione could help but kissing it.

'I promise I'll behave when we go back to School, I won't hex anyone that goes near you' he promised.


	4. Bath time and interruptions

Hey!! I'm back and you have not had to wait a month :)  
To everyone who has R&R I thank you (I really really do) also everyone one who has added this story to their alert list, you make me happy..  
So back with the plot at hand...

* * *

'**This place is amazing Draco!'**

'**I'm glad you like it, I picked it especially.'**

'**Especially for what exactly?'**

'**Well there is this thing that has been playing on my mind recently and I thought that it would be best if I shared it with you'**

'**You are meant to share things with your girlfriend, so spill'**

'**Okay, do you want some wine first?'**

'**Erm, no I'm okay thanks.'**

'**Are you sure?'**

'**Are you trying to make me drunk?'**

'**No, I'm trying to ask you to marry me'**

**...**

**...**

**...**

'**If that was your proposal it was severely lacking'**

'**Sorry I was flustered.'**

**...**

**...**

'**Hermione Jane Granger, will you please give me that greatest pleasure in becoming my wife?'**

**...**

'**I would love to be your wife Draco; we'll just have to wait awhile before we get married.'**

'**Why?'**

'**As I'm currently two months pregnant with your child and I refuse to walk down the ****aisle**** looking like a whale.'**

**...**

'**We're pregnant.'**

'**Are you okay with that, you look a bit green.'**

'**I'm ecstatic, I was just thinking of breaking the new to my mother that we are having a child out of wedlock.'**

* * *

'Thanks for looking after the kids yesterday and while I was at the doctors.' Hermione said, Maggie was once again sitting across from her in their little coffee shop. 'Any time, did Draco tell you how upset I was at him?'

'He did mention it, but I think it helped. It's hard to describe but I've tried not to think of them for so long that it was almost as if what we went through never happened, and if that never happened then I wouldn't be where I am today and I wouldn't have Draco or Ty or Grace'

'Or me.'

'Or you' Hermione laughed.

'When is this thing anyway?' the blonde women asked. Hermione reached into her handbag and pulled out the plain white parchment and handed it to her friend, Maggie held it like it was a delicate flower. 'Three weeks time,' she stated then handed it back. 'Do you want me to come?'

'No Mag's it'll be fine I promise.'

'Yes, I was asking to come to look after you. I was not asking to check out all the hot wizards that are going to be there.' She smiled devilish as she picked up her coffee and took a sip, dressed in a stylish white suit Maggie just oozed sex appeal, Hermione frowned at her friend. 'Shut up.' She simply stated.

Smiling Maggie looked intently at her 'It might not be as bad as you think, people move on'

'I hope so' Hermione wished.

'Well you did, ha I remember to you coming home and telling me you had a date with Draco Malfoy like it was a crime'

'I thought it was!'

'I think it is slightly poetic, the people that you loved you don't speak to and the person who by your admission you disliked you married.'

'Once again I find myself telling you to shut up'

Both women laughed. 'So what did you have to go to the doctors for, it better not be stress!' Maggie warned. Hermione shook her head. 'It was not stress related.' She reassured 'It was pregnancy related.' There was a short gasp. 'You're pregnant again?' the slight women asked hand covering her mouth Hermione started nodding when Maggie leapt over the little coffee table to hug her 'I'm going to be an auntie again! Does Draco know?'

'I need to breathe Maggie. No, Draco does not know yet, I'm telling him tonight.'

* * *

Hermione was giving Grace a bath whist Ty was waiting for Draco to come home to scare him.

'Mamma' Grace laughed splashing the water all over Hermione's jeans 'Grace Malfoy! Stop it you little terror' Hermione laughed, grabbing her wand from the sink she dried her clothes 'Whoosh!' Grace exclaimed kicking her leg making more splashes 'Okay, ready?' Graces nodded her eyes tightening in concentration. Hermione used her wand to make the water rise and twirl around the toddler Grace squealed and reached a slightly chubby hand out to touch the water like she did every time not understanding how mummy made the water move up when all she could do was splash it out.

Downstairs Hermione heard the door open then a few minutes later heard the sound of Ty jumping out from 'new and improved' hiding place. 'Grace daddy's home.' She informed her daughter, leaving the water that was slowly going back into the bath Grace turned to her 'Daddy.' Her hands made a clutching motion at her and Hermione took this as the queue that the child was clean and had enough of the water display.

She had hurriedly dried and dressed a preoccupied two year old in her bedroom when Draco walked in with Ty on his shoulders 'Mummy, mummy I scared daddy!' he exclaimed excitedly Draco smiled and gently threw Ty on the bed where he squealed with pleasure 'How are my ladies' He came forward kissed Hermione on the cheek and picked the impatient Grace up 'Your all nice and clean Gracie, is it bed time?' he asked

'No!' both children cried in unison

'But I thought it was your turn to pick a story from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, Ty?'

'I'll pick.' Hermione said

'No mummy, _you'll_ pick a _girl's_ story.' Ty cried getting off the bed and running to the children's bedroom.

'Let's read The Warlock's Hairy Heart' he called from the other room. Draco still carrying Grace and Hermione followed him. Ty was in bed the heavy old book on his lap, 'I don't think that is such a good bed time story with the whole cutting out hearts, think of your sister.' Draco stated placing Grace in her cot bed 'How about tonight we'll have The Fountain of Fair Fortune and then you and me Ty will read The Warlock's Hairy Heart tomorrow.'

Ty scowled 'Promise?'

'I pinky promise'

'Okay!'

'I'll leave you lot to it then.' Hermione said kissing her children goodnight 'Don't be too long.' She whispered to Draco kissing the corner of his lips.

* * *

Draco stopped reading when both of his children had their eyes shut and their breathing slowed, kissing both of their head he placed Hermione's book back on Ty's book shelf and quietly made his way down the corridor to the master bedroom.

Hermione was lying in the centre of the bed, her long curly locks spread out around her face. One hand was by her face the other resting on her stomach, Draco just stood there for while taking her in he never got bored of just looking at her.

After the war Draco had gone travelling. The world was so big and there was no one to hold him back telling him what he should be doing with his life, he was in Australia the first time he saw Hermione Granger after the war, the summer was hot and she was alone. It was so random that they would see each other that they automatically started talking, she was there to reverse a spell she placed on her parents before she went back to Hogwarts to retake her last year he was there to live life and have fun.

The only reason he had returned back home from his trips was to bury his father six months later, it was then his choice to take of the family business, his choice to change the name of that business from Malfoy Inc to Everything Magic, it was his choice to destroy the Malfoy Manor, his choice to move away from the spotlight that he so loved when he was younger.

He had spotted Hermione again later on that year, she was a state there was no other word for it he was shopping around for a new house and she was sitting in a park with a blonde girl, they were hugging each other and from what he could see they were both crying. Draco hadn't done anything he just walked on by but he did go back the next day and she was there again sitting alone on a bench. Skin white and her frame thin she looked as though she had been sick, 'Are you okay Granger?' he asked taking a seat next to her. He didn't know why he had approached her or even why he felt compelled to talk to her there was something so heartbreaking about seeing Hermione Granger so fallen, this was the girl who had smacked him, who had withstood the torture of his vindictive aunt and if she was here looking as though her world had stopped where were her friends? Where was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley even the she-Weasley? He asked her this of course but she hadn't told him and he did not expect her to however he kept on coming back to the park, and she would always be there she wouldn't say much just yes or no.

His next move was to bring food and drink with him to the park, he would offer her some and she would nibble but only after he had some, this carried on for two weeks. She started to change slightly; open up more give more than a one word answer she even smiled once when some sauce come out of a hotdog he was eating and dripped onto his expensive shirt.

One evening he was working from home when the front door bell rang, confused as to who would be knocking he opened it. Before him stood a blonde woman who looked slightly familiar.

'Are you Draco Malfoy?' she asked, Draco nodded. 'My name is Maggie Smith; I'm a friend of Hermione Granger.' Even more confused Draco nodded again. 'Are you slow or something?' she asked, affronted Draco stiffened 'Why would I care who you are friends with?' he asked. The women before him smiled. 'Because for some reason Hermione is getting better and I believe you are the reason behind it. I've heard of your reputation Mr Malfoy and if for whatever reason you hurt my friend I will castrate you. The muggle way. Is that understood?' she asked. Draco couldn't help himself, he laughed. 'I have no intention of hurting anyone.' He stated this then the Maggie creature huffed and vanished from his doorstep in a twirl of blonde hair.

'What are you thinking?' came a groggy voice from the bed pulling Draco from his retrieve

'Just about when we first started seeing each other.' He answered walking over to her he climbed on the bottom of the bed nudging her legs open so he could lay between them his head resting on her navel. 'Why were you thinking about that?' she asked running a hand through his hair. 'Not too sure really.' He confessed 'I just kissed the kids goodnight then I came in here and saw you laying there and was thinking is it sick for me to be grateful for the things that have happened to the both of us if it's brought us here?' he looked at her a frown on his brow. Hermione ran a finger over the frown saying 'I'm eternally grateful for what's happened to us, look at all the things that we have –'

'Our family - ' he cut in.

'A good home -'

'A selective few but really good friends - '

'Good Jobs -'

'Great sex' Draco kissed her stomach and Hermione giggled, Draco moved himself further up the bed and Hermione's body to kiss more of her.

'Definitely can't forget the sex life' Hermione breathed

'And let's not forget the children.' He murmured against her skin his breath on her flesh made her squirm slightly. 'No, we can't forget our lovely children. All three of them' she said. His kissing of her flesh slowed, 'I know I am not as smart as you Hermione but Ty and Grace equal two.'

'Ty plus Grace plus the one that you are currently placing kisses on top of would mean three.' Hermione smiled, Draco looked up at her 'We're having another baby?' he asked a small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. 'Yes we are' she confirmed. Draco laughed moving up until he claimed her lips with his own, Hermione wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders kissing him back with the same amount of passion that he was kissing her with.

Hermione removed her hand from around his shoulder so she could grab the buttons on his shirt and yank them open; relishing the feel of his skin beneath her fingers Hermione unconsciously rubbed her hip against her husband's groin 'Oh Merlin I need you!' Draco exclaimed breaking their kiss Hermione moaned when he moved away from her body jumping off the bed to remove his shoes and then the rest of his clothes, rushing to get her clothes off to be able to touch him again Hermione wiggled out her jeans removing all underwear in the process she kicked these offending items off on the floor which was soon followed by her top and bra. Panting Hermione stood up on the bed watching as Draco stepped out of his boxers.

There he was standing before her in all his toned glory, his body was lean and as pale as always 'Come here' Draco demanded Hermione giggled again and walking on the bed she stopped at the edge looking at him Draco moving with the skill and speed of a former Seeker grabbed her around the hips and pulled her off the bed Hermione gave a shriek of surprise but he soon placed her on the floor, her back against the wall he claimed her mouth again, his hands running up and down her body grouping at her chest and butt, her hands started on his chest then slowly made their way down to his throbbing member 'Oh Draco' she breathed.

He used his knee to nudge her legs apart and still holding on to him she guided him into her all the while staring into his gray eyes, when he was fully inside her and they caught their breathe Draco start push himself in and out of her slowly building up tempo. It didn't take long for the heat to start in the pit of Hermione stomach and soon she was scratching and digging her nails into Draco's shoulders as he lifted her legs to deepen the penetration, she came calling out his name, pulsated around him was always his undoing he slammed into her spilling his seed into her welcoming body.

Letting her legs down Draco stayed in her 'I love it when we do this.' Draco panted kissing Hermione's hot shoulder. 'Encase you couldn't tell, so do I.' Hermione giggled again.

'What are you doing?' Came a small voice from the door.

Hermione and Draco turned their identical horrified faces to the door where their four year old son stood with _The Tales of Beedle the Bardbook _tightly clutched in his small hands.


	5. Inbetween

Okay, this is a short chapter that deals with nothing I just needed something in the middle, I have to warn you this has got some Melissa smut as I need to bulk it up a little with their day to day life...

Thanks to all that have R&R I had fun with the ending of the last chapter and am glad that you liked it also : )

* * *

**'You are not taking any of the responsibility!'**

**'Yes I am!'**

**'No you're _not_! You seem to be content for her to do whatever and say whatever to me and you just stand there with your hands in your fucking pockets.'**

**'She's a bit hot headed that's all.'**

**'Are you fucking serious?'**

**'What?'**

**'You haven't told her have you?'**

**'Told her what?'**

**'You know well what!'**

**...**

**'No, I haven't. I can't do that to them'**

**'So it's okay for them to think that this is my entire fault? Fine.'**

**'What do you mean 'fine' what are you going to do?'**

**'Nothing I'm going to do nothing, enjoy your life you won't ever see me again.'**

**'Hermione!'**

* * *

Draco and Hermione stood there frozen their son looking at them confused, 'Ty, mate.' Draco started still panting slightly, 'Why don't you turn around for a minute.'

'Why?'

'Er, so your mother and I can.... Er,'

'Ty, do as your father says and turn around, if you don't you will be in trouble for getting out of bed after your bed time.' Hermione tried to say firmly; slowly the four year old turned his head and faced the wall Draco and Hermione fell apart grabbing their discarded clothing from around the bed.

'We are never having sex again!' Hermione hissed under her breathe to her husband who laughed, 'Like that's really going to happen! We'll just make sure the door is locked next time.'

Having finished getting dressed Hermione and Draco sat on the bed

'Can I turn around now?' Ty asked, 'Yes you can.' Hermione informed him, he dragged his feet as he stood in front of his parents 'Now, what are you doing out of bed?' Draco asked picking up the boy and placing him on his lap.

'I wanted you to read to me.' Ty confessed still clutching the book in his small hands. 'You've already had one story tonight you are not going to have another one, now I'm going to take you to bed and you are going to stay there until the morning is that understood?' Ty nodded his head. 'Daddy, what was you doing to mummy?'

Both parents looked at each other, 'Err.' Hermione started at a loss for what to say.

'We were wrestling.' Draco supplied

'With no clothes on?'

'Well, son it's a game that grownups sometime play.'

'Can I play that at school?'

'No!' both parents cried in unison,

'Ty, why don't you get yourself off to bed and we'll pretend that this never happened okay.'

'Why?'

'No more questions tonight Ty.'

The small boy pouted but got off his dads lap

'I think I'll tuck you into bed now.' Hermione offered.

* * *

When Ty was asleep again Hermione slipped back into her room, Draco had his back to her, sitting at his desk in the corner of the room 'Is he really asleep?' Draco asked without turning around, 'Yes, is it possible to die from embarrassment?' Hermione asked walking over to him to place a kiss on his head.

'What are you doing?' she asked, Draco shut his folder and leaned back on her, 'Just finishing up on some paperwork, why don't you have a shower then we can discuss baby names.' Hermione laughed 'Maybe tomorrow night I'm in a writing mood now, I want to get this one finished before the reunion.' She kissed his head again then went over to their bed where she nearly always worked and grabbed her quill and parchment she hastily pick up where she left off that morning.

* * *

_She finished her letter to him and handed it to her owl now all she had to do was wait..._

_She waited on his desk for all of six minutes before he arrived, "Melissa."_

"_Phil"_

"_You said something important needs to be discussed?"_

"_Yes," she replied, Phil walked closer to her but stopped when Melissa started to spreading her legs so he had an ample view of her assets, as normal __she wore no underwear, "I can't make our date tonight so I thought that I would bring it forward so say, now."_

_Phil's eyes narrowed "And why can't you make it tonight?" he walked forward until he was between her leg, he placed his hands on her knees, "I have a dinner with an old girlfriend of mine, but." She paused then sat up pushing herself forward to reach for his belt buckle "I'm in desperate need of some cock." He had a deep grumble laugh "Why don't you get down on your knees and show me how desperate you are." He suggested._

_Melissa was only too happy to oblige. She slid off the desk and knelt before him her fingers straight on his zip within a few seconds she had his hard cock in her cool hands pulling back the foreskin; she used her pointy tongue to the best of her ability making him moan her name as he buried his hands in her hair. She took him deep within her mouth again and again; as his scent filled her nose he tugged on her hair telling her to stop she slid his out of her mouth with a wet pop and looked up as him. _

_"Get on that desk now, I'm going to fuck your brains out." Already wet and wanting Melissa practically jumped up on the desk, Phil pushed her back on the desk top grabbing her legs he held them to his chest as he slammed into her, "Oh!" she yelled as he filled her completely she could feel his sack hitting her backside with every thrust, she groaned when he pulled himself out of her only slam back inside her._

_The heat in her stomach was building and she soon came crying out his name he followed her shortly after._

* * *

'You know if you continue to smirk like that people are just going you spend too much time with me' Hermione looked up from her parchment and started laughing.

'Right, because the wedding ring and offspring wouldn't give that opinion.' Draco smiled at her, his body turned around in his chair.

'I guess that might give us away, I wonder how Pansy will take it?' he pondered, Hermione frowned at her husband.

'I can't see her caring.' Draco snorted at this,

'Yes, someone of Pansy's standing in the Pure Blood community who has been given everything she's ever wanted and who had been promised since birth to wed a Malfoy, to then suffer not only a fathers death but the expected future husband to run off from England without even a goodbye. Then for that expected future husband to turn up near ten years later already settled down?' Draco raised an eyebrow at her,

'She was always a clingy chick that Pansy' at this Hermione found herself scowling.

'Well that pug faced cow better not get any ideas' she warned.

* * *

That's all for today folks ... Sorry, but please feel free to use that little button and R&R!  
Promise to update sooner next time with the MEETING OF THE OLD GOLDEN TRIO!!!


	6. We Meet Again

Hey I hope you like this update :)

Disclaimer ~ Harry Potter belongs to the Brilliant J K Rowling

I was looking online for the perfect dress for our Hermione to wear on her reunion and found one this picture which just said, yeah! (Check the link on my profile page)

Oh and if you are looking for something really good and original to read please check out **Heir Brained by diagonally**

* * *

The three weeks had passed fast for Hermione, she could feel the tension building up in her and to get over this she found herself imaging the worst case scenario so she could prepare herself. Draco was not helping much no matter how hard he tried, he knew that she had to go through the logical process of every outcome and he just had to be patient

The night before they were to go back to their former school Draco and Hermione lay in bed, her head resting on his pale shoulder 'Are you excited?' she asked her husband reaching for his hand and playing with his wedding band. She left him take a deep breathe a sigh, 'I guess, it would be good to get back in contact with some people and the kids will love Hagrid.' He added making Hermione smiled looking up at him, 'They will won't they.'

He kissed the top of her head, interlocking their fingers. 'Do you remember to first time you saw him?' Draco asked her. 'I knew that he was part giant straight away.' Hermione laughed as the memory came flooding back to her, 'Of course you did, now try and get some sleep you'll need it tomorrow.' Draco advised pulling her closer.

* * *

Today was the day!

Hermione could barely sit still; she had packed all their clothes, made sure Grace and Ty had their favourite toys, and then repacked, 'Hermione Malfoy if you do not stop pacing. You'll wear a hole in the carpet.' Draco informed her, she stopped.

The plan was for Draco to go up to Hogwarts first with the kids. It was noted that any guest with young children could us the schools facilities. Parents could drop children off from 6 o'clock in the old Charms class from which had been transformed to be young children friendly. They would be looked after until the following morning when parents were due to collect them Draco would be dropping them at the crèche then come back for Hermione a little while later.

'I am trying to be calm, I really am.' Hermione told her husband wringing her hands in front of her, Draco came over from the door way and put his hands on her shoulders, 'You have no need to worry. I will be with near you the whole night, everything will be fine.' He reassured her before placing a loving kiss on her lips, Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and she sighed.

'I'm looking forward to seeing you in that dress.' He confessed in a way that had Hermione blushing. Hermione had gone shopping the week before hand for a dress, Maggie gave her normal input of ~ if you got it flaunt it~ but Hermione had spotted the perfect cocktail dress for the evening, it was a light brown with a nipped-in waist and full skirt, it gave her an amazing hourglass figure which made her buy it then and there.

'Get going you mister!' Hermione commanded of him, her husband simply smiled and left the room calling for his children to grab their cloaks. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself, oh what she wouldn't give for a glass of wine to take the edge off; blast the pregnancy and it's no drinking rules!

* * *

8.45pm

Hermione arrived on her husband's arm dressed in her new gown she quickly took in the people around her 'You're going to get a crick in your neck if you keep looking around like that.' Draco whispered to her. They had arrived in the near empty courtyard 'Miss Granger?' someone asked from behind her.

Hermione spun around and came face to face with her former head of house 'Professor McGonagall? Oh my word, how are you?' Hermione asked leaving her husband's side to embrace her role model 'I think you have earned the right to call me Minerva by now Hermione.' The older women smile breaking the embrace and looking over Hermione 'I did not think you would come. I was very surprised when I got your reply however I am over the moon that my star pupil has returned.' Ginning Hermione took a step back 'Mr. Malfoy.' The normally severe-looking woman had just noticed the man standing behind Hermione 'Professor.' He greeted respectfully.

'Did you two arrive together?' McGonagall asked Hermione nodded 'Well we are married so thought it would be the best thing to do.' She replied the women before her paled 'You two are married?' she looked confused Draco placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back 'Yes, have been for quite a few years now with two soon to be three beautiful children. Should we make a move inside?' Draco asked Hermione who agreed 'We'll see you inside?' Hermione asked the other women 'Yes.' Was the curt reply.

* * *

Once they were out of earshot of her professor Hermione burst out laughing, 'Her face, I think we may have just stumped the unstumpable Professor McGonagall!' Draco smirked at her, they made their way up to the school, the lights were on in the Hall and the music could be heard over the loud voices she was surprised that they had not bumped into anyone, but then Draco had said that the day care service was busy, it seemed like the Malfoy family had been one of the last to turn up.

The couple made their way down the halls and corridors lost in memories from years past, before the last corner that would bring them into the Hall Draco stopped Hermione, 'You have to go in there without me my love,' he said simply Hermione's face dropped and she felt herself start to panic 'Why? Where will you be? Why are you leaving me?' Draco cupped her face to stop the flow of words that flew out of her mouth

'I will be here, with you. Always.' He stated 'But, you have to walk in there as Hermione Granger the girl who helped all of them be around to be here today not Hermione Malfoy; well not just yet.' He smiled using his thumb to trace her lips 'I will only be a few steps behind you; you won't be out of my sight. Trust me Hermione you need to do this.'

And she did, just like that she knew that he was right, 'What would I do without you?' she asked, Draco lent into her and kissed her. 'You'll fall part I have no idea how you've done all the things you've done without me!' Hermione laughed then taking a deep breath she stepped out of the contact.

Making her way around the corner Hermione could hear the music louder than before she stepped into the light from the room. The Great Hall was as it had always, the roof showed the darkening sky outside running the length of the room were the four house tables where they always were. The Great Hall was full with people in elegant gowns, Hermione could sense Draco a few feet behind and she took great strength from this so she walked on, as soon as she stepped through the huge door she gasped, oh how she missed this place!

* * *

The first person who she recognised was Neville Longbottom, he seemed to have changed from his school years the short and plump boy was replaced with a short lean man, he was standing talking to a group of women and Hermione couldn't help the smile and graced her face. Neville had definitely changed for the better, as if feeling someone watching him he turned around and looked at Hermione not seeming to recognise her he started to turn his head back to the ladies around him but then his head snapped in her direction, quickly excusing himself he made his way to the back of the Hall where Hermione stood a goofy grin on his face.

'It is you!' he exclaimed he grabbed Hermione around the waist and span her around laughing Hermione was placed back on the ground 'Hello Neville.' She mumbled as she was crushed in a bear hug 'Oh my Merlin! Where have you been? Do Harry and Ron know you're here? Why did you leave? What have you been doing?' He bombarded her with question after question. 'Neville calm down, I'm fine I just needed a break that's all.'

'But it's been years!' he stated again 'What do you do?'

'I'm a writer.' She confessed Neville just nodded.

'Anything I might have read?' he asked, Hermione smiled thinking about it,

'I don't believe so but never mind me look at you! What have you been up to?' she asked trying to move the focus away from herself, he took the bait for the next 20 minutes she was informed of his fame after the battle of Hogwarts, his grandmother death, how he was now working towards being a Herbology professor.

As he talked Hermione took the time to look around at the other people that gathered in the Great Hall, Draco was in a conversation with his former house mate Pansy Parkinson, her eyes narrowed as she noticed the women flaunting herself her husband, the only reason she stayed talking to Neville and not scratch out the women's eyes was the bored look on Draco's face.

* * *

'Oh look, there are Ron, Harry and Ginny.' Neville's words snapped her attention back to his and where he was looking. At the centre of the room stood the three people who she has spent years missing and years avoiding. Ron stood the tallest his ginger hair longer than she had even seen it, it reached the collar of his shirt he looked sun kissed next to his stood Harry shorter than his best friend he looked exactly the same as he had all those years ago, Hermione couldn't spot Ginny as she stood behind Harry.

Without thinking about it Hermione started to move towards the three who stood within the biggest group of people, she could hear the commotion she was causing, hearing parts of broken off conversation people calling her name but she didn't stop.

They must have heard what people were saying for Harry and Ron both turned around at the same time. Ron frowned his jaw clenched whilst Harry flushed. Everything seemed to slow down. She reached them, her guys her best friends. Standing a few feet from them Hermione was able to notice the things that she didn't from far away.

Harry looked older than his years, there were lines on the corner of his eye and he wasn't even thirty yet, she could tell just by looking at him that he didn't have that easy smile anymore. Ron had beefed up, his physical job demanding his muscles improve. 'Hi.' She whispered. Of all the things that happened next Hermione just hadn't thought of it and she had thought of about this moment on and off for the last 9 years.

Stepping between the two men was Ginny Potter who had ballooned in size her eyes turned into slits as she stared at Hermione, the glass of wine that was in her chubby hand was throw over Hermione at the same moment that Ronald Weasley spat at her.

Before Hermione could fully process what had happened Draco had Ron on the floor his wand pointed to the red heads throat 'Disrespect my wife again Weasley and I'll fucking murder you.'

* * *


	7. 10 years ago

**Thanks to all who took the time to review :)**

Once you have finished reading this chapter please answer the question that I have right at the bottom.

Disclaimer ~ Harry Potter belongs to the Brilliant J K Rowling

* * *

"So, Hermione Granger gets drunk on her Graduation night. The scandal!" said the messy haired young man in front of her "Shut up Harry," she curly haired girl laughed.

The party had gotten too much for Hermione to handle she had had far too much to drink so made a quick exit wanting to find sanctuary in an empty classroom, "Why didn't you want to come back to graduate?" Hermione asked her best friend; Harry shrugged making his way over to her by the large desk and sat down on it. "My head is spinning!" Hermione complained placing her hand over her eyes.

Harry laughed his boyish laugh "Come here you light weight" he teased, he pulled her down so her curly mop of hair pooled in his lap "You have more practice than me. _I_ have been studying my arse off whist you and Ron do Merlin knows who."

Harry ran a hand through her hair, "Don't you mean Merlin knows what?" He asked looking down at her, "Nope." She replied shaking her head then realising it was a bad idea stopped quickly "I know you Harry Potter and I know that you needed to be a little reckless before you do it is whatever it is that you want to do with your life. I'm just glad you made it to Ginny and my graduation." She beamed up at him.

"Hey now what kind of friend would I be if I missed your big day?" he asked her and she smiled at him.

"You are a brilliant friend, hello! Did you not save everyone out there?" Hermione waved her hand in the general direction of the Great Hall. "I seem to remember that I had a little help from a few people." He told her.

"I'm proud of you you know." She mumbled making Harry lean in to hear her. "You get thrown into a world you don't know and BAM" she shouted making Harry jump " you have to save everyone in it, I couldn't do that." She confessed looking up at him again. "Budge over a little." Harry said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose not replying to her statement, Hermione removed her head from his lap and moved over slightly making more room, Harry then laid down next to her "How much have you had to drink?" he asked her, she shrugged her shoulders "Too much"

* * *

Laying side by side facing each other Hermione reached for her best friends hand and held it in her own "You know what you were just saying?" Harry started "you have done exactly the same, you are muggle born and you get thrown into this mess with people hating you without any real reason, just look how Malfoy was with you in second year."

Again Hermione shrugged "Malfoy is a bad example Harry, he was raised that way, and you can't really blame him for the beliefs that were installed on him for the crib, you have to blame his parents. When I saw him over the summer he was fine with me, I think breaking free from his parents did that. You'll be different you'll be a brilliant dad someday." She concluded closing her eyes and sighing.

"Well if Ginny has her way she'll be pregnant before the end of the summer." Harry whispered at that Hermione opened her eyes to look at his frowning face "You've got to be kidding, I know she wants kids but come on Harry live a little don't do the whole baby thing just yet, you have a life ahead of you!" Harry grunted and threw an arm over her waist.

"Do you know how hard it is to talk to her sometimes? Think of Ms Weasley. On some mad drug." At that Hermione burst out laughing whacking her head on Harry's chin "Ouch!" the both cried in unison then they both started giggling together "I think you've cut my head you idiot!" Hermione laughed using her free hand to feel her forehead Harry swatted it away

"Let me look at that, you know if you want to copy my scar all you had to do was ask." Hermione frowned at her friend as he moved her hair out of the way to look all her head, "Nope you're all good I think the brain is still in there." The pair fell into a comfortable silence and Hermione felt herself start to drift off to sleep, she snuggled closer into the warmth given off by the body next to her.

"Hermione?"

"Hum?"

"I think I might just love you."

"Of course you love me you fool."

"I do?"

"Yep."

"How do you know?"

"I'm Hermione Granger I know everything, plus I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"You're a strange thing you know that?"

"Yep."

"Hermione."

"Hum?"

"I think I might just kiss you?"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to find Harry leaning over her, just a few inches away from her face. "Harry, I don't think you really want to do that." He reached forward to run his thumb along her cheek

"But I think I do Hermione." As if in slow motion Harry started to lean his body forward gently his lips brushed hers, Hermione just laid there, in her semi drunken state she knew this was wrong, an image of Ginny popped into her head as she looked at his thin lips.

"Please Hermione." Harry begged, she stopped looking at his lips and looked him in the eye then. Never before has she seen him so desperate, he was looking at her willing her to understand as he claimed her lips again with a little bit more force, Hermione tried to clear her mind and think of some way to get through to him but still he kissed her then broke it off to look at her again.

There it was, the same look of helplessness that he had shown her a few seconds before, he looked like the world had abandoned him and Hermione was his only hope. She had no idea why he looked like that, what had brought Harry Potter to need someone that bad? She had no idea but Hermione felt herself give in. She slowly nodded not really knowing what she was letting herself in for trying to get her brain to work properly however when Harry claimed her lips for the third time Hermione kissed him back.

Feeling her give in Harry kissed her so deeply that she barely managed to breathe, it was unlike any kiss she had had before, Ron had always been a considerate kisser letting her set the pace but Harry claimed her mouth; his hands now roamed her body.

He somehow ended up on top of her and Hermione could feel the length of him on her thigh as hard as steel and her body reacted instinctively by rubbing herself against it, this seemed to be all the conformation that Harry needed. He made hastily work of her dress robes, parting the fabric his slightly rough hands found her breast and gently squeezed the flesh Hermione moaned again. 'Oh God I need you.' he confessed, he removed his body from hers for a few moments.

In those few moments the war hero had released himself from the confines of his jeans and boxers, in his haste to enter her Harry ripped her underwear off "Sorry." he muttered. Hermione said nothing even though she thought she was ready for him when Harry impaled her she couldn't help but give a little cry of surprise that matched his moan.

They stayed that way for a little while not moving just looking at each other Harry looked down at her with a face full of wonder. Ever so slowly Harry started to rock his body, his eyes closed in concentration "Oh God!" he muttered under his breathed, he looked as if he was in pain his glasses were slowly making their way down his nose.

Hermione reached between them and cupped his face stopping him, Harry opened his eyes and looked at her "Let me?" she asked and he nodded, Harry leaned on her and they managed to turn around so Hermione now lay on top of him. Still with everything on expect her underwear and Harry with only his jeans unzipped it looked like she was sitting on him joking around, the only clue given that anything else was going on wouldn't have been known until Hermione started to move her body and Harry started to moan.

* * *

Slowly she rocked on him all the while looking at his face, he was after release. Harry moved his hands in her robe and under her skirt where he grabbed her arse; he ground her down on him with such force that it made Hermione call out. She started to move faster and Harry groaned under her bucking himself into her "Oh Merlin Hermione!" Harry called as she felt him release inside her; Hermione saw a tear escape the corner of his eye.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY FIANCE YOU LITTLE BITCH?" came a shriek from the now open doorway, Hermione looked up dumbfounded to find Ginny standing in the doorway of her one time escape.

She didn't move, her brain which was already slow and intoxicated from the booze that she drank couldn't process that, one; she was so close to joining the person underneath her in sexual release but had to stop due to being interrupted and two, the member that was to help her over the edge was now deflated.

"Get. Off. Him. Now." the fiery red head commanded taking a step forward. Hermione removed herself off the body beneath her and stood straightening her robe as Harry tucked himself back into his jeans and stood up from the table.

They stood there. The guilty pair. Clothes rumbled smelling of drink and sex, Hermione and Harry looked to have lost the use of their voice but it seemed that Ginny Weasley was about to make up for that. "What the fuck do you think you were doing to him?' she screeched at Hermione taking another step forward.

"Sorry." Mumbled Harry "I have no idea what happened." Hermione snapped her head to him, did she just hear right? Nope she couldn't have because if she did then the person who had practically begged her for sex had just passed the buck.

"I know it wasn't your fault Harry." Ginny looked at him quickly before turning her attention back to Hermione "I know you would never hurt me, I know Hermione has been jealous of us for some time, haven't you?" not waiting for a response the younger girl carried on "You think I don't know how you wish that Harry felt the same for you as he does for me. _I_ have been the one waiting for him. I have been the one left behind time after time waiting for him to come back to me._ I_ was his girlfriend,_ I'm_ his fiancé and I _will_ be his wife. I bet you haven't even thought of Ron." She spat.

"Thought of me how?" came a male voice from the open doorway, Ron stood there a confused look on his face "Why are you lot in here? The party is out in the Great Hall." Ron stepped into the room walking next to his sister who hadn't taken her eyes off Hermione, Harry groaned next to her. Hermione was surprised that she could hear the noise when the pounding in her ears was so strong. She had not thought of Ron, what she did was wrong so wrong, she had for one second thought of Ginny but not Ron, who doesn't think of their boyfriend before they have sex with someone else? Who has sex with someone else in the first place!

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked reaching a hand out towards her but Ginny reached out and pulled his hand back "You don't want to touch that whore!" hissed Ginny "What did you just call her?" Ron asked snatching his hand back "I called her what she is Ronald, do you know what she was doing whilst you was outside looking for her, brother?" she asked but not waiting for an answer "She decided that she would try and take my fiancé away from me, and the way the little whore tried to do that was by screwing him!"

Ron froze looking from his sister to Hermione then Harry "What?" he crocked his eyes filled with unshed tears "Ron I'm sorry!" Hermione burst out taking a step towards him but Ron just held out a hand to stop her and she froze "Don't come near me you slut!" he said in a low voice that chilled Hermione to her core. Ginny had a smirk on her face "You are no longer the golden trio now are you? Harry come here." She commanded and Harry moved to stand by her side. Standing in the middle of the two guys Ginny Weasley looked smug. It took everything Hermione had not to turn around a hit the teenager but she knew that she was in the wrong this was all her fault, what had she done to her friends!

Ron was the first one to leave the office not before telling Hermione that she could rot in hell for eternity, Ginny followed soon after dragging Harry behind her. Hermione didn't try to follow them she made her way in a daze up to the Head Girls room thankful for once that she had solitude and stayed there the rest of the night not leaving until the last minute so she could reach the Hogwarts Express the following day.

* * *

Sitting on the train in an empty compartment Hermione thoughts turned to Hogwarts nothing would make her go back to that place where she had gained so much only to lose it at the end over some stupid mistake.

Harry found her there as they neared Kings Cross Station.

"I'm sorry Hermione" he mumbled shutting the door behind him,

"You don't want to do that." Hermione sighed, indication the shut door not ready to deal with this just yet, but she felt the anger that had been missing the night before suddenly start to fly out of her mouth "You are not taking any of the responsibility!" She unexpectedly shouted making the guy in front of her jump.

"Yes I am!" he said as in an automatic way that made Hermione's blood boil.

"No you're _not_! You seem to be content for her to do whatever and say whatever to me and you just stand there with your hands in your fucking pockets."

"She's a bit hot headed that's all." Hermione knew then, that Harry still had not told Ginny or Ron that he was the one who came on to her "Are you fucking serious?"

"What?"

"You haven't told her have you?"

"Told her what?"

"You know well what!" the silence between them was painful they just looked at each other until eventually Harry said "No, I haven't. I can't do that to them" whilst dropping his head to look at his shoes, Hermione just shook her head in revulsion.

"So it's okay for them to think that this is my entire fault? Fine." Harry's head snapped up to look at her again. "What do you mean 'fine' what are you going to do?"

"Nothing I'm going to do nothing, enjoy your life you won't ever see me again." As she said that she shoved him out the way and headed out of the now stationary train.

"Hermione!"

Hermione just grabbed her luggage and never looked back until she got a reunion letter 9 years later.

* * *

**So, thats all for now folk's but I do have a quesion..**

When we go back to present day Hogwarts do ya'll want a big arguments with a little violence or should there be calm and adult conversation?

The choice is yours...  



	8. Fast Forward 10 Years

**Okay, so the choice was yours and the winner was; big arguments with a little violence so please read and let me know what you think...**

* * *

The room had gone silent, "Draco, please get up from the floor." Hermione said. Draco pushed his wand harder into Ron neck before he got up; the blond was back at her side. He used his wand to clean her face and return her clothes to their pre-Weasley state still she hadn't moved "Baby let's go home." He whispered and slowly Hermione's eyes locked with his grey ones.

Is this not what she has been expecting? She knew it would be too much to assume them to have moved on. But damn them she tried, she really did and she'd be damned if she would have to leave again. "No Draco." She replied loud enough for the stupid trio to hear "We are here to see all the people that we haven't seen in years let's not let them spoil it." And with that she placed her hand on her husband's arm and they walked away from her three former friends.

"Don't you turn your back on me bitch!" came a loud shriek from behind them, but Hermione refused to give it the slightest bit of notice, that was until she heard Ginny start to say the Bat-Bogey Hex Hermione whipped around grabbing her husband's wand as it was nearer and silently used the Protego, Expelliarmus, Furnunculus and Levicorpus jinx.

Ginny Potter let out an almighty scream as her wand flew out of her hand, she became covered in boils and found herself dangling upside-down by one of her ankles, "You seem to forget Ginny Weasley that I was and still am the brightest witch of this century, so watch your tongue" Hermione stated to the redhead who fortunately was dressed in a bright pink sequin dress that was stretched so rigid around her thighs that it did not expose her.

"Ginny!" yelled Ron jumping up from where Draco had left him on the floor and started to reach out for his sister, Hermione handed the wand back to Draco and Harry pulled out his own and said "Liberacorpus" Ginny fell to the ground in an ungraceful pink and red heap.

"What is the meaning of this!" screeched a voice from the back of the Hall everyone turned to find Professor McGonagall standing with her hands on hips looking put a few on them in a lifelong detention. "I suggest that you Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Mr and Mrs Potter and Mr Weasley take this scandalous show outside away from our celebrations. Is that understood?" she hissed, the five adults hung their heads in shame as they slowly made their way out of the Hall, Harry stopped to help his wife up and remove her boils.

* * *

They didn't speak to each other but found themselves in the room where it all happened; Hermione looked to the desk where she was so disappointed that night many years ago. "Why the Hell did you come back here you little slut?" spat Ginny, as soon as the door closed she took a stand in front of Harry and Ron she had obviously not taken what Hermione said and done seriously "You know you're not welcome here, you never have been!"

Hermione sighed "Grow up women! It was just sex; I can't believe you are still mad about something that happened all those years ago"

"You slept with my husband! If I slept with yours would you be happy to see me again?"

Hermione couldn't help herself she laughed in Ginny's face "Dear God, Ginny he wasn't your husband at the time and there is no way in Hell Draco would go near you with a 100 foot Quidditch post!" Hermione didn't need to look at her husband to know he was smirking.

The women in front of her narrowed her eyes and she took a menacing step forward "Oh because sex isn't important to Hermione Granger?" again the women took another step forward, Hermione moved away from her rock also known as her husband "Of course it is, I make a living by writing books about it" she confessed

"Excuse me?"

"I write erotic books" Hermione stated.

Ginny's face pulled into a sneer before it paled, the overweight women shouted "You fucking liar!" as she span around for the first time that evening the profanity was not aimed at Hermione but at her husband. Harry backed up a little, "All those books you have bought me were written by her! Weren't they?' Hermione was slightly confused and from the looks of it so was Ron.

Ginny marched forward and smacked Harry so hard around the face that the ring she was wearing had cut his cheek, but Harry did nothing. Hermione acted instinctively there was no wand in her hand but she moved behind the big women and caught her chubby wrist as it made ready to hit the man before her again.

Hermione then moved so Ginny's arm is held bent against her back, and her hand was forced upwards towards the neck, applying pressure to the shoulder joint. Ginny was now stuck in the hammerlock and couldn't move without causing herself harm Hermione bent her over a table leaning on her back "Stop it you psychotic bitch!" Hermione cursed in the women's ear "Get off of her you dirty mudblood!" Hermione felt a pair of big hands seize her arms and started haul her off the other women "STUPEFY!" a voice boomed the room flashed red and she was soon dropped turning around to see Ron laying on the floor and Draco behind him pointing him wand at the lanky red head.

"Well this has been entertaining." Draco said sarcastically "Hermione let go of the fat Potter, I'm glad to say she is far beneath you I don't know why you bother."

Ginny stiffened beneath her fingers and before Hermione could reply that she didn't care if she ever spoke to the women again Harry decided to speak to her for the first time. "I'm sorry Hermione." He stated. Ginny struggled again but Hermione just tightened her hold and she soon stopped.

"Wait!" Draco started again "You are not getting out of it that easy Mr. Fuck around but take no responsibility Potter. Mobilicorpus" with wand still pointed at Ron the unconscious body started to rise from the ground and flow to the nearest table once there Draco stopped the spell and use Revennerate to bring Ron out of his unconsciousness.

"You stunned me?" Ron asked looking to the wand in Draco's hand, Draco shrugged

"And given my warning outside you still felt the need to test me?"

"You're not really married to him?" Ron had now turned his attention to Hermione, who still held down his sister in the muggle defense hold.

"Yes, she really married me." Draco answered for her, Ron snapped his head towards his attacker "I wasn't asking you!" he snarled.

"What makes you think you have the right to ask me anything?" Hermione flipped "Please do not assume because we played tonsil tennis over nine years at school that I owe you any explanation!"

"No, we wouldn't expect an explanation from Hermione Granger ~ fuck your friend and leave you high and dry, would we now! No, you just leave don't you Hermione. Can't face the guilt? Thought that you had succeeded in ending my sister's marriage before it had even begun!" Hermione released Ginny and turned her body fully to face the man she hurt most.

"I never did nor never shall care about who Ginny marries."

"Did you think about me Hermione?" he whispered getting off the desk and moving slowly in front of her to cup her face. Hermione couldn't remember the last time they were this close, looking up into his eyes Hermione felt a strange tightness in her chest.

"Did you think about me when you came on to my best friend when you shagged him in this room? DID YOU!" as he said the words his grip on her face got harder and harder he shouted the last words, spit again landing on her face. Hermione screwed up her eyes and brought her knee back to slam it into his groin.

Ron released her at once with a cry and bent over to cup his manhood. Hermione looked over his body to find Draco with a death grip on his wand "Incarcerous" The blond man yelled and rope sprung from the wand tip to wrap around the bent man making him fall to the floor.

* * *

Then there was a lot of yelling, Ron crying in pain, Harry shouting at Draco, Draco shouting at Harry, Ginny (who still had not moved or made a sound from when Hermione held her) was just there and although Hermione couldn't see her face she was sure the other women would be just as pissed as Harry was. Retrieving her wand from the pocket she had handmade in her dress "Silencio." She muttered and the room was silent "Harry, please give me your wand." Hermione commanded after looking dubious for a moment Harry made his way to her and placed his weapon in her hand, Draco was also hesitant when Hermione asked the same from him, she then groped and found Ginny's wand she only left Ron because he was tied up.

"Now we are going to do this my way." She stated finding Harry's wand in her hand she pointed it at Ginny and undid the Body-Bind and Langlock curse that the wand placed on her. Ginny straightened up and spun around taking in the scene and the wands in Hermione's hand.

"I'm sick and tired of this; I am not the one at blame! I have tried to explain but you are more immature that my five year old!" Ginny's head snapped up, her eyes where wide and her mouth open. "It's true Ginny. Did you actually ever ask Harry who came on to whom that night?"

Hermione slowly made her way back to her Draco's side. "Harry was the one that made the first move but I think you might already know this, see now I have been going over and over this in my head and I can only think of a few reasons why he came on to me. Would you like to hear them Ron?" she asked looking down at her ex, he nodded slowly unable to make any sudden movements.

"Okay, I have come up with four possible reasons; the first one and the one that for a while I thought was correct. Harry Potter secretly loves me, but this, over time I have come to doubt. The second was that he just needed someone who didn't expect or demand anything from him that night. Thirdly, he did it with the intention of being found out and to hopefully be dumped by his controlling girlfriend but in the end this did not happen and fourthly that Harry Potter just hated me enough to do it, but I can't and won't believe that one." Hermione was looking at Draco when she said all of this knowing that she would be fine with him there for added protection and comfort, Hermione removed the silencing charm from them all.

"Harry wouldn't do that to me." Ron mumbled through his bines trying to turn and face his best friend.

"Whatever you might think, it was never my intention to hurt anyone Ron, please believe me." Hermione all but begged "I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to avoid places where you might be encase I upset you I refuse to do it any longer."

"Please! Just shut up you lying manipulative whore. You can't worm your way out of this. You came on to my husband you slept with my husband with the full intention of splitting us up so you could have him for yourself but you can't have him. He. Is. Mine!"

"I. Don't. Want. Him. I have someone who respects me who is not scared of me. I don't know why I bother." Hermione sighed. At that moment there was a knock on the door and Professor McGonagall popped her head in the door. "I have two young – Mr Weasley!" the Professor exclaimed coming into the room and with a wave of her wand released Ron from his confines.

"Mummy." Came an excited voice from the door way "Daddy" came another. Ty and Grace stood holding hands both wide awake with paint over their faces; both children ran over to their parents

"Why aren't you asleep?" Draco asked his offspring.

"We want a story daddy." Ty supplied like this was the most obvious thing in the world, Draco laughed.

"Draco, let us sort out our children then we can go back and start to enjoy ourselves." Hermione said and Draco nodded picking up Ty.

"'Mummy," Grace said pulling the hem of her dress Hermione lent down to pick her up, the blonde child had pink and blue butterflies painted on her face.

'Yes sweetie?' she asked placing her daughter was on her hip.

"Fat lady looking at me." She confessed, Draco snorted and Hermione turned around and looked at Ginny. The girl Hermione knew all those years ago was no longer there, in her place stood a overweight, pale, spiteful women. "Some people have no manors Grace. But you do young lady so don't be rude." Hermione said leaving the confiscated wands on the table she then walked past Harry and Ginny.

"Why you little b-" was the howl behind her, once again Hermione did not turn around "If you will not control yourself Mrs Potter I will ask that you are removed from the school. Mr Malfoy the password is Peace." Professor McGonagall informed them.

Draco and Hermione with the children made their way out of the classroom. Hermione followed Draco in a daze she was taken out of her retrieve when he tried to take Grace out of her arms.

She frowned looking around the room "Why dear husband of mine are we in the Slytherin common room?" she asked amused, Draco smirked at her.

"You'd hardly expect the Slytherin Prince and his children to sully themselves in the Gryffindor house, do you dear wife?"

"It's not exactly welcoming is it," she said noting the long, low, dungeon-style room with green lamps and carved armchairs. "Maybe not to you, but it was my home for 6 years." Was his parting shot Hermione took a seat and let Draco take over bossing the children around so they would go into a bedroom.

Twenty minutes later Draco came out "You know the only problem about sharing a room with kids?" he asked taking the seat next to her and pulling her legs onto his lap. "What's that?" she questioned. Draco sighed "It means I can't take you out of that dress." Hermione laughed and gave him a playful shove. "That's the last thing on my mind at the moment." She confessed and Draco sighed "I could quite happily kill Ronald Weasley!"

"Calm down sweetheart. I understand why he is upset I really do."

"But it's been nine years Hermione he has no right to pull a hissy fit and spit at you and I swear when he did that to your face I just wanted to ..." It seems he couldn't think of a good enough word so he made some strangling motions in the air.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" Draco asked her eventually. Hermione shook her head, "We have all weekend right, and I think they've had enough gossip to last them till the morning. Let just go to bed. Did you know when I was a school I always wanted to make out with someone in this common room, it would have been like a one up on the Slytherin's" Hermione laughed and Draco smirked at her "My naughty Gryffindor, let's see what we can do about that."

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning stiff and slightly in pain; she opened her eyes looking at the green drapes around her. The memories from the night before came flooding back and she rolled over to Draco who was already awake looking at her "Morning sleepy head." Draco greeted her Hermione smiled "How long have you been watching me sleep?" she asked; Draco shrugged "The kids haven't jumped us yet thought I'd watch you."

Hermione sat up and stretched "You little perv." Hermione joked "Come on let's take the kids to see Hagrid today."

Hermione heard Draco groan but move, reaching for the drapes Hermione pulled them open with a flourish glad to start a new and share her experience with her children.

It took less than thirty seconds to registers that something was wrong then Hermione's world fell apart. The room outside the bed that she slept was a tip, chairs were knocked over, and floral paintings were on their sides. However the most important thing was that the cots where her children fell asleep the night before were empty, and covered in blood.

* * *

**..._ Mwahahaha_!**

**So now what do ya think?**

**Now please don't hate me but I won't be updating for about two weeks coz I'm mega busy and then I'm going to the Sonisphere Festival (Linkin Park!!!!)**


	9. The Start of the Hunt

**This chappy is very short but I wanted to give you a little something before I go...**

* * *

"Draco!" Hermione screamed, running over to the empty cots she turned around to find her husband getting out from behind the drapes, he was in his boxers and shivered slightly at the cold on his skin, as soon as his eyes roamed over the cots his naturally pale skin whitened. Panic set in Hermione when she looked into his grey eyes and knew that the horror that was shown in his eyes was written on her face.

"Weasley." Draco hissed reaching the same conclusion the same time as Hermione, stopping only long enough to grab their wands both parents ran from the room still dressed in their nightwear.

It took forever to get to the Gryffindor tower. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, a few people were walking about the castle but Hermione didn't stop until the finally reached the Fat Lady, "Password?" the portrait asked. "I don't know the fucking password, let me in!" Draco demanded, the Fat Lady turned her nose in the air "No password. No entry." Hermione calmly held her wand aloft and waved it in from of the canvas "I swear if you do not let me in there I will burn you down." she threatened.

Clearly startled at such a promise of violence from a former House member the woman started to stutter. Draco growled "We don't have time for this. POTTER! WEASLEY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs his voice carrying down the corridor.

"Wow, what's going on?" a timid voice behind them asked, both Hermione and Draco spun around wands drawn to find Neville standing before them. "We need to get in to Gryffindor Tower Neville." Hermione answered as calmly as she could lowering her wand.

Neville took a step forward noticing but not mentioning their apparel. "Honesty." He said the portrait nodded and started to move, impatient Draco yanked it aside the pair ran inside not bothering to thank Neville. Hermione and Draco flew through the red and gold common room "Where are the dorms?" Draco asked her Hermione took the stairs two at a time opening every door along the way until she reached the one she needed.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to find Harry sitting fully dressed on a bed in the centre of the room with Ron facing him, both men turned to the door when it opened, "Harry," Hermione all but begged "Where is Ginny?" Frowning slight he shrugged "Why do you want Ginny?" he asked

"Our children are missing." Draco answered, Harry jumped off the bed coming to stand in front of the couple.

"You lose your children and you just happen to think it's my sister? You should look after them better" sneered Ron also standing up.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked again ignoring Ron so she wouldn't have to kill him.

"She went home."

"What do you mean home?" Hermione asked this time taking a step into the room. Harry looked her in the eye "When you left last night, I showed Ginny my pensive. She knows everything now, she couldn't deal with it so she sent Ron to see me and went home around one this morning, but she wouldn't have done anything to your children Hermione." He tried to reassure her but Hermione would not find comfort there.

"So you tell your wife after 9 years that you were the one that made the first move, she 'decides' to go home, we wake up in the morning with our children missing and bl-bloody all over their beds. Where is she?" Hermione begged, Ron shook his head his hands out in front of him "No, she wouldn't have touched your kids man, Ginny loves children she was gutted when they couldn't get pregnant, wasn't she?" Ron addressed Harry who hung his head.

Draco gave a humourless laugh "You didn't just tell her that you were the one that made the first move did you Potter. What else did you tell your devoted wife when she was at her lowest?"

Hermione frowned at Harry who wouldn't look at any of them, he sighed before he confessed "That she pushed me into marriage I didn't want, that I came on to Hermione hoping that she would somehow find out and end it. That I've been buying all of Hermione's books just to keep some sort of contact with my friend, that maybe it was a sign when we found out that we couldn't have kids instead of bringing them into a loveless marriage and that I hadn't loved her for nearly 11 years." The words rushed from his mouth.

Hermione groaned and Ron paled "You little prick!" he started but Hermione got in there first and louder "My children are missing just after you tell her that and you still do not think that she would do anything to them. There was _blood_ on their _beds_ Harry!" Hermione felt hopelessness seep through her bones and she sagged, she would have fallen to the floor if not Draco had caught her "Hermione!" she heard Ron cry out.

Draco turned her so he could hold her face "Hermione don't you dare do this to me baby, you need to use that beautiful brain of yours. Come on baby come on." She found his grey eyes, his beautiful grey eyes. She had Draco and no matter what, they would find their children and get the hell out of this Hell hole, she found herself nodding to him, Draco flashed a brief smile at her and steadied her.

"I'll help you look for them." They looked at the ginger man, who had just offered them help.

"If your help turns out to be some sick trick Weasley..." Draco stated not needing to finish the sentence; Ron looked affronted "If your kids are missing then you have a whole castle worth of people that will help you look for them." He stated. Draco nodded, "Call a meeting and get everyone in the Great Hall, I will go home and see if I can find Ginny." Harry said.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, you're just ruined my sisters life, you aren't allowed to go near her!" Ron said getting worked up again.

"Enough. Draco you go with Ron after we've got everyone one together, Harry can help everyone look over the grounds with me."

"You two better get changed before you do anything." Ron advised.

"I can't go back into that room." Hermione confessed Ron nodded "I'll go I'm sure a nice former Slytherin will let me in." With that the red head moved pasted everyone and left.

* * *

The trio were not far behind him, Hermione felt a little hopeful now that there was a plan. Within minutes they reached the Great Hall, like the night before there were lots of people gathered around in groups. Most of them stopped their conversation to turn around and stare.

"Is that your mummy and daddy?" Hermione heard a soft voice ask behind her, Hermione should have got whip slash the speed in which she turned around, Luna Lovegood and Zacharias Smith were in the entrance way and they stood holding the hands of a small boy who was covered in dirt and what looked like dry blood "TY!" Draco yelled noticing the child.

Hermione and Draco raced to him crashing to the floor in their haste to reach him Hermione clenched him to her chest as she felt Draco's strong arms wrap around the pair of them "Oh my boy, my boy." Hermione whispered Ty started crying "Mummy, Daddy."

"Are you hurt son?" Draco asked, he small boy shook his head, Hermione released the child a little and examined him, lifting his top up, turning him around she found bruising along his arms but no cuts, she didn't know where the bloody was from but it wasn't from him. "Sweetheart, where is Grace? Where is your sister?" Hermione asked running her fingers through his filthy hair.

"Okay, here are your clothes" Ron's voice echoed around the now silent Hall "You found them!" Seeming to pick up on the mood Ron quickly became quite but Hermione nor Draco turned to look at him.

"She took us outside but I didn't want to go she was hurting me and Grace didn't want to go but she picked Grace up and I ran away I hide from her in the park like I hide from Daddy." Ty said, looking up at his Father.

"I'm glad you did son, so very glad." Then he frowned "What park?"

"I found him by the Forbidden Forest; Zacharias and I were going to look at the Thestrals." Luna supplied.

"Who were you hiding from darling?" Hermione asked, drinking in her sons face from his frown that was the so like her to the shape of his lips which he shared with his father.

"The fat lady, the one with the red hair."

* * *

**Right that is it from me until I get back from my Sonisphere Festival :)**


	10. What Did You Do?

**I'm back and the festival ROCKED!!! but do not want to hear about me so on with the show...**

* * *

Hermione stood up carrying Ty with her; she turned to look at Draco "I'm going to kill her." Hermione promised handing the child over to the one person here she could rely on. Ty went reluctantly let go of Hermione and went from one parent to the other; he buried his small head in the crook of Draco neck.

"What did I miss?" a voice from the side asked them everyone turned. Maggie stood there in her skinny jeans and black shirt one hand on her hip and suitcase on her other she threw a suspicious glance at everyone. "Ginny kidnapped Grace." Draco answered. The suitcase fell from Maggie's shocked fingers she hurried to Hermione side, clasping her hand she turned to Draco "Explain!" She demanded, Draco filled her (and everyone else in the Hall) in within two minutes.

Maggie absorbed all the information and when Draco finished the blonde woman took a deep breath and pointed to individuals, "You," she directed at Harry "Are a spineless wanker, and if were any other time I would castrate you! You" she now pointed to Ron who had not moved "Are a bastard and you don't even want me to get started on you. You two." She said towards Hermione and Draco who still held Ty. "Need to give me my Godson, get dressed and hunt that fucking psycho down!"

"We will of course help you look for your child in a non violent manner." the calming voice of Professor McGonagall informed them. The stunned silence was soon lifted from the crowd with promises to help find the missing child; the loudest seemed to come from former student who now had children.

Fifteen long minutes later Hermione and Draco were dressed; Ty had been cleaned and in was in a new pair of pyjamas passed out in Maggie's arms. "Where would she go?" Draco asked Harry and Ron who were both pale from shock.

"I don't know! I never would have thought she would do something like this." Harry confessed Ron nodded in agreement "I think we'll have to try home, the burrow and all the family, see where that takes us."

* * *

Hermione and Draco were going to check out 12 Grimmauld Place first with Harry and Ron whist the others split into group and searched in different places, Professor McGonagall job was to inform the rest of the Weasleys. Maggie sat with Ty in her arms; she had a permanent scowl on her face as she looked at Ron who was trying to help by giving places to search for his sister.

"Mummy!" Ty called waking himself up Hermione hurried from Draco's side to go to her son. "Yes darling?" she asked kneeling down to stroke his hair she then claimed him from her friend's arms. "Where is Grace? Is she okay?" he questioned, Hermione didn't know what to say, the words got caught in the throat "We don't know Ty," Draco answered from over her shoulder "But mummy and I are going to find her and bring her back okay?" Hermione held her son tighter.

The curly haired woman shot an annoyed look at her husband. When Hermione told Draco that she was pregnant for the first time they stayed up for hours talking about anything and everything to do with children, everything from names to education was discussed. During that night Draco promised Hermione that the one thing he would always do as a father, something his father rarely did. Be honest; tell the truth, even if the child got upset. Hermione never thought this would be a problem until she looked into her son's eyes and saw the tear marks running down his cheeks. She was about to scold him when she got distracted.

"Hermione!" Harry voice called across the room, Hermione stood up and looked at him "It's time to go." He informed her, Hermione nodded and went to give her son back to Maggie but Ty started to cry harder "Don't go mummy!" he shouted, looking up at her "I have to go sweetheart, you'll be fine with Maggie." She tried to reassure him, Maggie stood with her hands out to him but Ty wouldn't let go "NO! NO! NO!" the little boy screeched going red in the face.

The child's body was withering around so much under her hands from where his chest was heaving Hermione was scared that she might drop him "Mu-mummy mum-my!" his small hands buried themselves in her curly hair where he kept a tight hold. Hermione looked at Draco as she ran a hand along her son's spine. "Its okay baby, I'll stay with you I'm not going anywhere your safe, your safe." Hermione repeated again and again.

"Hermione, we've got to go." Ron called her making his way to them. Draco stood in front of him blocking his path and walked up to Hermione "I'll go, it will be fine, you'll see." He ran his thump across her lips then ruffled his sons hair, Hermione moved the hand that was rubbing Ty's back to Draco's neck pulling him down for a desperate kiss, when they broke apart he rested his forehead on hers.

"Draco, bring back our baby." Hermione begged looking into his grey eyes he winced "I will Hermione." He promised her. He broke free from her and was gone.

* * *

Time

Waiting

Anger

Nothing

Empty

Hopelessness

Anguish

Misery

Depression

Rage

Resentment

Fury

Irritation

Hatred

Revulsion

Loathing

Despair

* * *

They were gone forever. Hermione stood with Ty in her arms looking at the stop where her husband and former friends' flooed from, emotions ran through her at such a quick speed that Hermione didn't know what to feel. Maggie was making noise in the background but Hermione tuned her out, until the woman stepped in front of her.

"Please, sit down before you fall down."

"Why are they taking so long?" Hermione asked, squeezing the stiff child in her arms,

"They've been gone five minutes Hermione, they'll be back soon, have you eaten anything?" The blonde asked Hermione shook her head slightly "You need to eat, come on. You're pregnant you have to look after yourself."

"But who is looking after Grace? Who is looking after my daughter?" She demanded, working herself up but stopped when the fire place shone green; Draco was the first one to step out of the fire, he wasn't wearing his cloak. His cloak was wrapped tightly around a small bundle in his arms. Hermione's heart stopped beating; his eyes found hers "She's fine." He whispered, relief made her body sag.

"Thank Merlin!" She heard Maggie say. Heat and joy coursed through Hermione's body and with a huge grin plastered on her face she started to walk towards her husband and child.

"Gracie?" Ty asked from Hermione's hip. As Hermione got near her family she saw the hard look to Draco's eyes and frowned. She stopped in front of Draco "Give her to me?" Hermione asked the parents swapped their children. Looking down into the cloak Hermione watched the face of her daughter who was asleep, there was a faint pinkness to her cheeks, and she loosened the cloak around the child to make sure one hundred percent that she was perfect but stopped when the fabric fell off the child's head.

"Why is she red?" Ty asked looking down at his sister. The once pale blonde curls which marked her as a Malfoy were a very Weasley red. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" came a deranged cackle from behind Draco, Ginny Potter stood between Harry and Ron. Hermione noted that this was very different from the night before when they stood by her side as confidants; today both men had hold of an arm each to restrain her. "Get away from her, she's mine!" the red head shouted at them.

The small girl her Hermione's arms opened her eyes. "Mummy?" she asked looking confessed "I'm right here baby." Hermione said with relief, the small girl struggled in her confines so Hermione set her down and fully removed the cloak "Mummy?" she asked again, tilting her head to the side, Grace looked between Hermione and Ginny and started to run towards the restrained woman. "Mummy!" she called.

* * *

"Ginny! What have you done?" Ron demanded, as the little girl stood in front of the trio, "Daddy!" Grace yelled looking at Harry. "What is this?" Harry turned to the female red head "What have you done?" he repeated the other males' question.

"You obliviated my daughters mind!" Draco demanded, he shook with anger and put Ty on the floor "Maggie take Ty and Grace out of here, everyone else get out. NOW." He ordered and Maggie was quick to obey.

When the Great Hall was empty except for Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny, Draco started again.

"Tell me everything you did to her!"

"You can't make me do anything Malfoy." Ginny said arrogantly.

"Do you forget my history little girl? Do you forget who I learned magic from? I will have you withering on the floor in agony and I will enjoy it" Draco smirked as the women paled.

"Harry wouldn't let you do anything to me, nor would Ron!" She announced confidently, at that moment Harry let go of Ginny's arm and stood beside Draco. Ron looked confused between Harry and his sister. "What did you do Gin?" he begged but the overweight woman held her head high stubbornly. "You leave me with no option then." Ron said, Ginny snapped her eyes to him "I'm getting mum." Ginny's mouth feel open.

"Yo – you can't do that!" she screeched. "I didn't do anything!"

Hermione walked around Draco and stood in front of Ginny "This question will be asked one more time Ginny. What did you do to my daughter?"

Ginny smiled "You always had everything Granger. You had everything and you did nothing with it. I was always in the shadow watching never apart of the group, not really."

"We heard this yesterday, it's old. You feel sorry for yourself blah blah blah."

Ginny snarled at her "Yes, I feel sorry for myself because your husband loves you more than mine loves me, fucking hell my _husband_ loves _you_ more than he does _me_! I am sick and tired of not getting what I want, what I deserve. You already have a child you do not need another one!"

Hermione made her hand into a fist and using all the force in her shoulder and her body weight punched Ginny in the mouth, her neck snapped back her double chins wobbled and her eyes widen. Hermione shook her pain out of her hand but did not take her eyes from Ginny.

"Some people are meant to be barren." Hermione hissed, it was the vilest thing she had ever said to anyone but she didn't care.

"Well, I hope you like your memories of her. Your daughter will never remember anything about you!" She shouted with an insane smile on her lips. "Why you little –"Hermione started raising her fist again but was cut off by a loud screech.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" beside an appalled Professor McGonagall was Molly Weasley, standing in her apron and slippers she looked horrified at her youngest offspring.

"Why are you here?" Ginny whined looking at her mother.

"I am here to hear you contradict all the revolting things that I have just had to spend the last twenty minutes listening to! But you did it; you took two young children away from their parents."

"I only took one the stupid boy was too fast and good at hiding." Ginny muttered, even though Hermione still wanted to scratch the woman's eyes out she couldn't help but be proud of her son.

"Hermione I'm so so sorry, never would I have thought that -"

"Don't apologies to her! She slept with Harry!" Ginny screamed at her mother. "What do you have to say about this dear husband of mine?" Ginny turned to face her husband. Harry walked up to Ginny moving Hermione slightly out of the way, his face was white and he looked deeply sad.

"Ginny Molly Potter I am arresting you for the improper use of magic on a minor without the legal consent of her parents or guardians with the intent to knowingly cause harm and distress. You will be taken to the Ministry of Magic, where the Magical Law Enforcement Squad will hold you until till your trial in front of your peers at the Wizengamot, it will then be decided if you will be sent to Azkaban." Ginny's mouth dropped open to form the perfect O.

Behind them there was clapping, Hermione turned to find Draco applauding them "You've finally grown a pair Potter too bad it had to come at my daughters expense."

"Mr Malfoy I will accompany you and your family to the Obliviator Headquarters were we will get your daughter memory modified."

* * *

**The next update will be when I get back from the Emerald Island (Ireland) ~ only one week away, and I will have this completed before I go** **to Rome (end of next month) so just put up with me a little longer people!**

**Please review....**

**I know I haven't done it yet but I will do soon... I will thank each and every one of you who have taken the time to write a little something :)**


	11. In The End

**As this is the last ever chapter I thought it was about time that I thank everyone who has reviewed so below is a little shout out to you all... Thanks for making my day**

**Sweet Epiphany, mgmve2008, jessirose85, LadyDisdain89, tfobmv18, 4everthesickestbabe16, DBM33, IsleDuchess, Unicorngirl12, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, FID, MrsEdwardCullen13, Golddigga, WitchAllonby, Luv2sk8e, Vampiregirl, GoddessLove, Amane-Misa16, MyaDragon, Irritable-Grizzly69, Mamawitke, dreamingdarling, ginnylovesharry07, SnacoGranger, Rainie, CherryVanilla16, Romancegirl192, Mallymuggle, Kagomesfriends, Goddess, PinkSlytherin, Indiana9311, LondonLupin, Dianna, Kymmy1, Anonymousarfan, AuntLynnie, Guy, BeEdDramioneLoVe, Crimsonprincess99, Victoria, Rose Eleanor Schulz, dEll-x0, catysmom, hogwartsboyzrhot, lknights91, brise72, MyGreenEyedFireFighter18, Blondpierogi, Baldwinestel, Hi-boysgirl2011, GoddessOfLove, War-Light-Dark, Amorreal, KatieMalfoyx, TimeRose**

**I would also like to thank all the people who have marked this as a favourite (I can't write you all down as that would take the whole day but to all of you)....... Cheers!  
**

* * *

The Malfoy family were splashed all over the front of every paper the following day, Rita Skeeter had gotten a photo of them following Harry through the Ministry, Draco clutching the hooded Grace to his body and Hermione moving swiftly behind them with Ty holding on to her hand, the blonde hair giving away her family members.

There was speculation over the reason for the hurried journey through the Ministry of Magic, especially when Ginny Potter was seen being dragged away by the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, the gossip columns exploded, there were lots of theories being printed;

_A love affair; Pansy Parkinson as the victim and Hermione as the gold digging loose women._

_Draco and Hermione's forbidden love and secret wedding while they were still at school._

_Draco using a love potion on Hermione to make her fall in love with him so he could clear his family name._

_Hermione was working as Draco's nanny to educate his children and there was no relationship between them._

Hermione was quite shocked that nothing that was ever printed hurt her, well maybe the one were Draco was really in love with the hag Pansy Parkinson, but Draco just hugged her tighter and burned the paper.

* * *

Months passed before the truth finally came out.

The Malfoy family were trying to get back to a normal life; Grace only had to be in the obliviator Headquarters for fifteen minutes before she was back to her normal self, Hermione broke down in tears when her little girl called her mummy again.

It took slightly longer for Grace's hair to go back to its normal shade of blonde, Draco got so annoyed that he shaved all her hair off then gave her a quick hair growth potion. Hermione couldn't blame him, she had put him and her family through so much that it was hard not to feel guilty all the time.

The date of Ginny's trail grew nearer and some reporter did their homework they got a look at (and a copy of) the original arrest papers for Ginny Potter and also divorce papers for Mr and Mrs Potter. the journalist went to print; for once the truth was out there for all the see in black and white.

Draco and Hermione were soon bombarded with sympathy letters from all over the wizarding world; Molly Weasley was beside herself from the photos that Hermione had seen briefly in the paper. The older woman had lost a lot of weight in a short space of time that her skin just seemed to hang off her.

The Malfoy's became stronger because of it and Hermione book sales went through the roof. Hermione had also just started to send a monthly letter to Harry to try and build the least damaged bridge, although this all started with Harry Hermione found that she could forgive him more than she could Ron or Ginny which Draco found infuriating.

* * *

_The Diary of Hermione Malfoy_

_14__th__ February  
_

_I was thinking back to that day again today. It still sends a shiver down my spine; I have never felt more powerless in my life. Even now eight months later I wake up in the night and have to check on them, I know this will pass I just have to deal with it. At least Draco has started to sleep in our bed again; I think it was Ty's teasing that made him come back, "I'm a big boy daddy I can look after Grace!" Is it strange that I love him more for it?_

_So, I know I haven't updated in a while but it's been a little busy around here..._

_Draco's planning something for tonight, I wanted to over look Valentine's Day but he wouldn't hear of it... this baby is 13 days late and I do not want to go anywhere!_

_I knew I was right, Maggie finally confessed to me that she had sex with Ron!! I'm not sure how I feel about it; I know that Draco will go ballistic. She says it's nothing heavy just the occasional dalliance but Maggie has never held anything back from me before so it makes me wonder. I've never seen him around when I pop over and she doesn't come over to ours as often so... Watch this space._

_Yesterday we had dinner with the Longbottom's, Hannah made me her spicy curry but nothing. I am still the size of a whale! If Draco rubs my belly like I'm a dog one more time I think I might chop his hand off! Affection my arse._

_We are no longer on the front of every newspaper, which I am thankful for. _

_We have just enrolled Grace into Ty's Nursery (that will an emotional day when she leaves me)_

_I could go on forever about what has happened about Ginny being sent to St Mundos, about Draco having a few of his former house mates over for dinner but I need to find my husband, looks like the curry did the trick as my waters just broke!!!!  
_

* * *

Hermione never did have enough time. Exactly 62 minutes later with the help of her devoted husband, Hermione Malfoy gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked her, Hermione just smiled. She was sat in her own bed and held her warm baby in her arms. Ty and Grace were at the bottom of the bed watching their little brother.

"Was I that small?" asked Ty, his head tilted to the side taking in the length of small child. "No Ty, you were a big baby but Grace, you were so small Granny M was afraid to hold you." Draco informed his children a smile playing at the corner of his lips as he remembered his mother.

Grace laughed along with her brother. There was a knock on the bedroom door and they all turned to see Maggie pop her bed in the door "Hello." She said then spotted Hermione. "Oh, look at you! Give me a squeeze." She demanded, reaching out for the small child.

Hermione reluctantly handed over the infant and smiled as Maggie started pulling funny faces at the newborn, "And what is your name mister?" she asked, then looked up at Draco "Who's turn is it to name the baby?" she asked, Draco shrugged but nodded to Hermione.

"Can I name him mummy?" Grace asked. Hermione and Draco shared a look. "How about the two of you think of a name and we'll see." Draco tried to reason; Ty and Grace immediately started whispering to each other.

"So, I guess a curry is the trick then." Maggie laughed, still rocking the child. Draco sat by his wife's side and took her face in his hands "So, I changed our plans for tonight you'll be happy to know." He informed her, Hermione frowned confused "I was going to take you for a romantic Valentine's Day dinner. Never mind, we have many years to make it up." Hermione smiled and reached up to give him a kiss. "So, who did we drag you from?" Draco asked Maggie when his wife had released him; the woman blushed slightly "No one." She said quickly. Too quickly. Hermione frowned at her.

"You met up with him again?" she asked trying not to make it sound like an accusation.

"Met up with whom?" Draco chipped in looking between the two females.

"It's nothing really Hermione. Just... just someone to pass the time with."

"You've always made a point to never 'pass the time' with anyone on Valentine's Day."

"Well, I felt lonely that's all. It's not a crime is it?"

"Wow, what is going on here?" Draco questioned

"Can we call him Gabriel?" Ty asked making all the adults turn their heads to him.

"How did you come up with that name?" Hermione asked her eldest son, Ty shrugged his shoulders but blushed slightly which made Draco laugh "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Sweet would it?"

Hermione looked at her husband confused, her son wanted to name his brother after a candy? "No, I like the name." Ty informed his parents and stormed out of the room with Grace following closely behind him.

Draco stood up to stretch then turned to his wife to explain "There is a new little girl at his nursery called Sweet who I do believe our son has a small crush on, she just so happens to have a teddy called Gabriel." Hermione laughed and held her hands out for her son again, Maggie gave up the small bundle "Well, little man. Your brother wants to call you Gabriel. How do you feel about that?" the newborn puckered his lips and Hermione smiled brighter "Gabriel it is then."

"So, you going to tell me what is going on between you two?" Draco asked, Hermione flicked her eyes to Maggie who took a deep breath "I've sort of been sleeping with someone that Hermione doesn't approve of. But, I didn't go into it lightly it just sort of happened and it feels sort of nice." the woman shrugged again wrapping her arms around her waist.

"That doesn't sound like you." Draco frowned down at his wife who pouted.

"I can't help it." Hermione admitted

"I know it's my fault Hermione and if you really do not want me to be with him after everything that has happened then I guess I understand." The blonde woman hung her head and Hermione's heart melted just a little bit for the women who was better than a sister to her.

"I just need time; it might be a lot of time mind but just let me deal, okay."

"Thanks Hermione, you know at first I hated him on principle right?"

Hermione laughed, "I remember, Ron tends to have that effect on people. You should have seen the way Draco used to treat him at school!" Hermione looked up at Draco who had frozen, he slowly looked to Maggie "You are seeing a Weasley?" he asked in a disgusted whisper, Maggie quickly looked between Draco and Hermione. "I'm not exactly seeing him; I don't want any labels or anything."

Hermione coughed to stop the other women who didn't know Draco as well as she did. The tightening of his fist the clenching of his jaw were all signs of his blazing fury. "Maggie why don't you go, I'm tired you know having given birth and all and I'll chat to you soon." Maggie left them and Draco still didn't move until Gabriel started to cry

"Now what is all this little guy?" Draco asked, sitting beside his wife again and cradled his son, he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. Soon the child was settled and Hermione was fast asleep Ty and Grace came back into the room shortly after and sat at the bottom of the bed reading the muggle book 'The Golden Compass' that Hermione had got them.

Draco sighed in contentment, damn his life was good.

* * *

**I didn't know how to end it but there you go all finished for you.**

**My first reviewer 'Sweet Epiphany' got to pick the name for the baby, thank you my dear!**

**Now, what do I need to do? Oh that's right;**

**The Golden Compass' belongs to Philip Pullman**

**All things that are Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling**


End file.
